


Last Words

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Death, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Death, and Ling, can be overly dramatic. <br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa’s world, never mind. Alas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

"We're going to die out here!" the young prince says, dramatically. 

Fuu thinks otherwise, and believes the young prince does, too, it's only that the young prince is just that - _young_ \- and also a prince, and therefore, dramatic. 

"It's too far for us to turn back, and we haven't reached the Xerxes ruins yet." Prince Ling pouts, tugging a hood farther over his eyes to shade them. "There's no help out here." 

Fuu wonders if he should respond, but Lan Fan remains quiet, trudging along in the prince's wake. 

"If we die," Prince Ling says, turning and walking backward so he can direct his comments better, "I should have some last words figured out. Something to inspire those who might find our bones."

Mustache twitching, Fuu stays silent, though he knows Lan Fan is listening closely to their master. She will take down each utterance the young prince says, no matter how ridiculous. And, in turn, they both know Prince Ling is far more clever than he lets on. 

"So, we should come up with some way to write them down," Prince Ling is still saying, "our last words. In case." He raises his eyebrows at Fuu. "They're important." Still walking backwards, he doesn't seem to realize he's marching up an incline. Fuu doesn't feel it necessary to warn him he's reaching the top, though he does pick up his pace. It would do no good if the prince reaches the top of the dune and the other side of it is an actual cliff. "Don't you think this is a good ide - aaaaaaaaaah!" He flails, his balance lost as he tumbles backward over the ridge of the dune. 

Fuu and Lan Fan reach the top, Lan Fan calling out, "Master!" as she darts down the dune after him. 

Their prince raises a weary hand, waving her off as Fuu slide-steps down to join them. He squats down next to Prince Lao, gesturing at the water and greenery behind him. "Young Master, I do not think we need to be concerned with dying today." 

The prince sat up, dusting the sand from his hair, and smiled. "Perhaps our last words can wait, then." 

Fuu nods, ignoring the smile his granddaughter hides.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Any, any, We're too far from help. Oh god are these my last words? Hang on let me- [RECORDING ENDS]_ from Iceybreath


End file.
